


POP

by FIR_button



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIR_button/pseuds/FIR_button
Relationships: Tom Hardy/Original Male Character(s), Tom Hardy/Reader
Kudos: 1





	POP

我父亲是镇上的高中数学老师。 他穿着起球的毛背心，开一辆灰白色的日产⻋，是那种会在上课的幻灯片里加上过时的meme的中年男人。

  
家庭餐馆的女服务生都懒得给他一个笑容，我想不通他怎么还能有第二次性生活。但我确实眼睁睁看着他把鸡巴塞进一个白花花的屁股里。那个趴在课桌上的男孩儿比他年轻得多，他喉咙里钻出几声黏腻的声音，像被蜜糖糊住了嗓子。

  
我认识他，比我高一个年级，没什么朋友的样子。我也没有多受欢迎，但至少还找得到一两个和我一样孤僻的人聚在一起打打游戏。

体育馆连接着历史教室和图书馆，每天下课的时候我都会看到他躲在看台的阴影底下嚼泡泡糖，像是在等人。

啪。

那天他看⻅我，露出一个甜蜜的笑。我想起前天他也是这样隔着⻋窗朝我爸笑的。

“你在吃什么?”我突然问他。

“泡泡糖。”他伸出舌头来给我看，我盯着那条柔软的舌头转不开眼。他发觉了，笑了一下， 把泡泡糖吐出来，咬一半分给我。

“应该还有点甜味。” 我嚼了嚼，点点头。

第二天我没去图书馆，就坐在看台上假装看电脑。他没说什么，低下头。没一会儿冰球队的 几个人来了，他们拉着他进了厕所，他笑起来，转过走廊的时候背影却看起来有点抗拒。

  
第三天我经过时他仍对我笑，眼睛却没看我。我感到新奇，他这样的人也会感到羞耻。于是 抓起他的手腕，他没有很认真地抵抗，跟着我穿过走廊，进了剧院旁的厕所。

我把他推进隔间里。

在这种逼仄的空间里才察觉出来他其实是比我高一些的，只不过平时缩着肩膀，以一种讨好的姿态面对着别人，于是显得不高。

我想问: “你们在厕所里做什么?”

可还没问出来，他已经自觉地向我展示了，像他对每一个厕所隔间里的男人做的那样。那双 总是半藏在袖口里手解开我的牛仔裤，紧接着干燥的，粉红的双唇接替手指，完完全全地包含住我的阴茎。

“你怎么愿意被我爸那种男人操?” 我抚摸着他头顶的毛茬问他，又按住他的后脖子，用龟头顶住他的喉咙，好让他没法真的回答。

我让他转身趴在⻢桶上的时候，他宽松的运动裤早就褪到膝盖了，露出白嫩松软的屁股。我 的手指伸进那个烂熟的穴里搅了搅，抽出来时指尖沾上黏稠的浆液。

我胃里一阵翻腾: “是我爸?”

他还陷在被我玩弄穴口的眩晕中，含糊地回答:“大概是。”

我最后没有插进去，抓起他白皙臀肉挤在一起，创造出一个供我的下身摩擦的甬道。他不满意地哼哼着，扭着腰想实实在在地把磨蹭他的阴茎吞进去，直到我掐了一下他的大腿肉做警告，才老实下来。

后来父亲把他带回家，打发我出⻔。我知道他们做什么事，于是总在院子里乱晃，在他隔着窗帘看得到的地方。有一回我在树下对着卧室打手枪，假装没看⻅邻居老太太鄙夷的目光。 他一定看到了。那天晚上父亲要去城里办事，说顺便载他回家，他说不用了。

然后他钻进我的房间里，拉下我的裤子，像舔波板糖那样把我舔硬，然后钻进我的臂弯里自 己坐下来，于是我不得不暂停游戏，把他操得像第一次用屁股含鸡巴的处女那样乱叫。

他对我的兴趣逐渐大于我父亲了，准确的说是我的阴茎。他会像个乖巧的女朋友那样在我看 毛片的时候凑过来充当⻜机杯，在我早晨醒来的时候用饱满的嘴唇帮我吸出来，然后用温暖的身体贴着我，湿润的阴茎蹭

着我的大腿，身上泛着肥皂和精液的气味。他甚至同意我用尿灌满他的肚子。

我父亲也很快发现这件事了，兴许是真诚地抱着希望儿子远离不良影响的动机反对他和我来往的。就像没收孩子的充气娃娃一样。

但他对此似乎适应不良。

我们在学校还是会操，逮到机会他就拉我到厕所去，冰球队的人都鲜少能找到他。等他们真的找到他之后他的身上多了一些淤⻘，我的手指经过那些地方的时候，能感到他轻微的颤抖。

周末我看到他插着口袋在我家附近徘徊，像一条流浪狗。 我偶尔会偷偷让他进来，大多数时候宁愿躺在床上睡觉。

他似乎明白了，于是只在学校的时候找我。他离开学校之后我们操的机会更少了，我不知道他在做什么，但他看起来比在学校时憔悴一些。他仍然露出同样的笑，不过泡泡糖的甜味最多也只能持续那么久。

上大学之后我几乎没再⻅到他了，有一次想到他是学校放一部卡普拉的电影。

我们一起做的除了操之外唯一一件事就是在房间里的破电脑屏上看电影。不操的时候他嘴里总有一股蜜桃味水果糖的味道，专属于人造香精的那种，廉价，不过足够讨小孩儿心欢。

演职员表出来前他就拉着我倒在床上，用他已经湿润的屁股蹭我。

“你就是不能歇一会儿，享受高于动物本能的活动是不是?”

“但是我已经想你了，⻅不到你时我很难过。”

我干脆堵上他的嘴，省却这烂俗的说辞。他尝起来甜蜜极了。

后来我在父亲的葬礼上⻅到他。他穿着粗糙的工装夹克，看起来像个普通的蓝领工人，下巴 上留着薄薄一层胡茬，身体比⻘春期时结实许多，我几乎认不出来了。

他⻅到我，点点头，我也客套地微笑一下。

那天晚上我把他按在巷尾的可回收垃圾箱上操了。他的腿自觉地缠到我的腰上，一点都没有生疏的样子，我好奇在那之后还有多少人用过他。

这个臭气熏天的地方让人没有什么怀旧的情绪。完事之后我摘下套子，打个结扔进旁边的垃圾箱里，提上裤子。他还躺在垃圾箱上喘气。

“你还回来吗?”他突然问。

“不。”我干脆地回答。

“好吧。” 临走前他又叫住我，在口袋里掏了一会儿，掏出一片口香糖出来，咬了一半分给我。 “我习惯甜一点儿的，希望你不介意。”

“谢谢。”

之后我再也没回过小镇。

Bonus Track

我刚学会开⻋那个夏天他也来凑热闹。他带了冰棍给我，lenmonade冻成的那种，味道不是 特别好，他舔那玩意儿的样子让我的下腹抽动了一下。

他趴在⻋窗上笑盈盈看着我，我大发慈悲打开⻋⻔允许他进来。

那天他罕⻅地没有急吼吼地上来就扒我的裤子，而是从我腿上面爬到副驾驶。

“你要带我去兜⻛吗?”他在我耳边吹了口气。

“悉听尊便。”我嘟囔着，发动了⻋子。

这年他的头发⻓⻓一点儿了，发梢搭在眼前，他打开⻋窗把头探出去，瞬间被⻛吹得乱作一团。他脸上一直挂着放松的笑容。

我本以为今天不会有性了，结果他最后又埋进我的两腿之间，好像一天没有鸡巴就活不了似的。我把⻋靠边停下来，按着他的后脑勺催促他整个吞下去，他的穴已经熟透了，急切地吞下我的手指，被他放在一边儿的冰棍化了一半，嘀嘀嗒嗒淌下黏糊糊的糖水，我蠢蠢欲动着想用它填满这不知足的婊子。

冰棍的顶端刚进去一点儿他就呜呜地叫唤起来，抬起头可怜巴巴地看着我，我突然感到烦躁，压下他的脑袋，一口气把整根捅了进去，戳刺他的前列腺。他发出被轧断腿的小狗的声音，滴在我大腿上的液体大概也

不是口水。直到他的呜咽声渐渐小下去，我才抽出那根只剩 下薄薄一层的冰棍，扔出窗外。

他趴在我腿上安静地喘了一小会儿才爬起来，钻去后座，摆出母狗交尾的姿势，泛红的眼睛祈求地看着我。

我下⻋打开后座的⻋⻔，掐着他的腰把他拉到身前，就站在⻋外操了他。两边⻋⻔都大敞着，任何一辆经过的⻋都会看⻅这个后座上的荡妇。

他含含糊糊地叫着“亲爱的”“太棒了”“宝⻉”，喉咙里都是不成调子的呻吟，口水滴在破旧的皮质座椅上。

他翻过身，让我射在他的小肚子上，他自己的阴茎也抽了几下，精液像漏尿一样流出来，顺着他痉挛的躯体滑下去。他颤抖的样子仿佛一下被好几股浪推起来又摔下去，过了好几分钟才平复过来。拉着我的胳膊索吻。

“你欠我这个。”他懒洋洋地说。我的阴茎可耻地又竖起来，他尖叫着想逃开，可惜光着屁股哪儿也去不了，最后半推半就地躺在引擎盖上，这回要舒缓得多。他从我的上衣口袋里掏出 烟来，一边挨操一边点燃它。

“我们应该去什么地方。”他说。 “你想去哪儿。”

“阿拉斯加。”

“那儿有什么?”

“大概什么都没有。”

“那为什么?你想死在雪地里吗?” “我想在壁炉前面操你，直到柴火都烧干了为止。”

“你应该去治治性瘾。”

“亲爱的，”他拍拍我的脸颊，“你又知道什么呢?” 我把后座来来回回擦了几遍，敞开⻋⻔足足晾了有半天才把⻋里的腥味儿散干净。 第二天我听⻅父亲在⻋库里怒吼我的名字，吓得心狂跳起来。 他指着⻋里一滩污渍向我发怒，我凑近了看，发现是融化的糖浆。


End file.
